A Young Girls Love
by MangaPete
Summary: Suou begins to feel something for the person that took her with him... Hei, a little fun story with Hei and Suou xD Sorry that it is late xD it should had been uploaded on valentines day, but my pc had some trouble to upload it


A Young Girls Love

Hello out there xD

it has been a long time since i came up with a fanfiction

so i will try to upload this one on valentines day xD

So enjoy this one-shot and happy valentines day

She was just looking at him from a short distance, his dirty black hair, and beard that seemed to not had been shapped in a long time. Just looking from that soft sofa she sad from, over to the table where Hei sad and drank his alcohol without of thinking of stopping. What was he thinking?...

Actully... what was she thinking?

Suou shaked her head, and looked down at her legs. Kinda red at her cheeks.

Well actully it is for first time liveing at a hotel, with a man... it was weird, she had been with her father and brother many times, liveing outside before that. And she knew how to talk to boys, but this time was different?

Meaby it was becourse of that Hei killed her father, takeing her with him, pratice her like a soldier to fight like an contratcor... saw her naked...?

It was the first time she had that kind a contact to a male...

She looked up slowly and tried to look in Hei's eyes, his beautiful eyes... and then she shaked her head more violent with a totaly coloar of red spottet at her face.

Why was she thinking that way?!... he was a pervent, a murderer, a...a... a man...

Was she actracted to that man?... was this really the felling of...love?

"What is it?"

A chok attacked Suou when she heard Hei's voice and looked direcly in his eyes, now more red in her face than before.

"N..nnn...Nothing really!!!"

Hei looked at her with her with his always cold face, the face he always showed both to allince and enemys. Did he olso think of her... and...?

She reamembered when he for the first time called her by her name, when she was about to shot at the taked called, Yin

That made her really happy when Hei said her name, it felt like it was the best thing she had heard as a contractor

Hei began to stand up from his chair, lay the alcohol at the table and walked over to Suou.

Her cheeks were all red.. was he also thinking about that time? All of their time together? And then...

"Here"

He put some money right by her side

"Some money to buy food for"

"Eh!"

Suou felt confused but, Hei always gave her money so she could eat after training... she hust had the thought that... nothing...

He walked over to the bedroom door with slowly steps, looking back at her

"It's almost midnight, you can go to bed when you feel like it"

What did Hei just say?! She always had to go to sleep early, so she was ready to train or leave the next day.

"But why? Don't we have to train tommorow?"

"Your all can take a break tommorow, it's a special holiday so you can use your money to get some your like for a change"

A holiday? Yeah that's right! It's valentines day tommorow, and Hei want's us, July, Mao and Me to take a one day break?

Mao looked at Suou like somthing was wrong, it wasnt like Hei to let them have a day of.

"But im going to bed"

"Um! Hei?"

Suou saw that Hei was looking directly at her, to tell he was listining

"If it is alright... I'm gonna go to bed to"

"Do as you wish"

"But... can i sleep next to your side?...no just forget it! It's nothing I'm"

"As i said, do as your wish"

And then he turned around and walked intro the bedroom, Suou began to feel... like...what? Happy? Confused? And when she saw the big bed and no other ones, she began to feel really... shy

Later that night, July and Mao also lay down on the soft bed, next to Suou that seemed to had a hard time to sleep.

She was sitting up, and had all her clothes on, and just looking at Hei that layed down with his back agianst her. But was he even sleeping?

She looked at him for what seems like hours, she didn't dare to crawl over to see if he was sleeping as well.

Did he see her like a woman actully? Our was she just some kind of brat he took care of? No... then why should he had giving her a day of? Pervert's and murderes didn't do that, didn't they?

Then what should she do all the day of? 24 hours of doing nothing... valentines day... she didn't really cared so much about that day... only hearing her friends talking about what they wanted to do with their boyfriends or girlfriends that day...

she was thinking what she should do the whole day. Meaby go out with July and Mao trying to get some good food for a change. But they always were going out to get some to eat, so it would be just like her normal days.

She couldn't think to an idea, that would take the hole day

Instead Suou lookend at Hei's back, did he had dreams? Was he thinking of someone?

…...

"I got it!"

The next day seemed like forever, going to all of these places were they sold the stuff that Suou was looking for,

Suou was early out of bed, and had not slept that much, but now she know what she was going to do the whole day, and then she took Mao on her shoulder and July in her hand, leaving Hei behind that still was laying down at the bed.

She looked everywere in the big marked, were a lot of girls and boys joined each other, eating candy

…...

She now stood at a shop where some people was looking in at the window,

"Hello there little girl" a man, that looked like a baker came over to her,

"Are you going to give your special someone some sweets?"

"Um actully... yeah kinda"

The baker took a plate from the table next to him and showed the dark chocolate on the plate,

"Then meaby this will do"

She took her free hand and took some of the little dark chocolate and tasted it, the sweet chocolate in her mouth was the thing a valentines day gift should be.

"I will take it"

"Hei we a home! Hei..." but Suou didn't get answer, the hotelroom was empty

She could't help but to feel a little sad, they had been out for some hours, and finally when she found the perfect chocolate, Hei was gone..

She took some steps over to the sofa and sad down with a bump

She had really prepared to walk in the hotelroom, walk over to Hei and give him the chocolate, and meaby, see him smile

"Welcome home"

Those words...

She looked up and saw Hei, there he was, he had always been there.

"Where were you?"

He smelt so good?

"I was just taking a shower, you always says that i stinks"

Suou could't hold the smile and the laught back, He did that for her?

"Um... Hei?"

He took some steps and sad next to her on the sofa

"What is it"

….

"Happy valentines day! These are for you"

Suou gave him the little pocked with chocolates in it, and showed her red cheeks in a blush

He took the pocket, slowly opening it, took a small piece of chocolate up and put it in his mouth.

Suou looked at him, did he like it? Was it bad? Oh no what if he thinks that...

"Thank you, Suou"

He...he said thank you...

"Your Welcome" Suou said and showed a big smile

Meaby valentines day wasn't that bad

"You know Hei! When I'm getting older! I'm gonna be a woman!"

later that night, Hei gave Suou something to thank Suou for the chocolate, but atcully Hei isen't so good at that point.

"Why alcohol Hei! Kids can't stand that stuff and... let me go Suou!" Mao was grapped by Suou and he got many kisses at his little boddy

"don't you think that you meaby should go to bed, Suou?" Hei asked her

She looked mad and drunk at him, runing over to him and grapped his arm

"Only if you go to bed with me!"

Suou firsts valentines day was over, and her first day of being drunk.

Soo i hoped that you had enjoyed this one-shot ^^

sorry about the ending but i thought it could be funny if Hei gave her some of his alcohol as a thank you xD

oh well have a happy valentines day


End file.
